


The Artist

by lilacskies1928



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Nature, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskies1928/pseuds/lilacskies1928
Summary: An artist appreciates the change from winter to spring.





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> A poem written in my English seminar for workshopping. My poetry is never some of my best work but I'm practicing, writing more, and learning.

The tree stood tall, a staircase to the sky  
for squirrels to climb and birds to fly  
to the top and build their nests,  
a safe place for their eggs – far from the rest  
of the animals below looking for a meal.  
Under the tree a young woman sits and feels

The cold late-winter winds brush against her arms.  
Her frosted fingers stroke over the buds  
of new flowers yet to bloom under  
an absent sun, and she wonders  
when the petals will take form and spread,  
and become where spiders and ladybirds make their beds.

For when the springtime sun peeks out  
from behind the cover of clouds, it brings about  
a change in the atmosphere. A burst of colour,  
when morning dew glistens on bluebells like stellar  
stars fallen from the night sky. She thinks of how to paint  
such a sight, her own garden – a personal paradise, however quaint.


End file.
